onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La muerte de Ace y Ann como capitana.
thumb|bandera de barbablancaEn esta historia os voy a contar como me uni a la banda de barbablanca y como llegue a ser la comandante de la 2 division. Si, haveis leido bien, como me uni a la banda de barbablanca, es un poco larga pero vais a saver como me uni y porque deje la banda de rayo. Impel down. Todo empezo cuando Luffy, Vero y yo nos enteramos de que ivan a ejecutar a Ace, yo tuve un sueño, y ese suelo se hizo realidad y enseguida de enterarme de lo que iva a pasar llame a Luffy y a Vero para ir a rescatarle, no ivamos a dejar que Ace nuestro hermano mayor fuera ejecutado. Vimos la noticia de su ejecucion 2 dias despues cuando ivamos de camino a la prision. Luffy: su puta madre! Vero: que pasa Luffy? Luffy: mirar, en una semana van a llevar a Ace a marineford para ejecutarle. Vero:que? Yo: lo que me temia, Ace por telepatia ya me lo dijo pero me dijo que no fueramos, no se si vamos a llegar a tiempo porque recordar que esta en el nivel 6 de impel down, muy dificil de llegar hasta alli, talvez no sea dificil entrar pero si llegar hasta donde esta Ace porque hay obstaculos, guardianes que a guardan cada nivel incluso los carceleros son fuertes. Luffy: a eso no sera nada para mi. Vero: eso es lo que tu te cres. Yo: no hay que comfiarse demasiado. porque el jefe de carceleros posee la fruta del diablo veneno veneno la fruta venenosa, nadie consigue escaparse de el, muere al instante, hay que ir con cuidado s sobretodo con el. Luffy: eso da igual ahora, lo que inporta esque lleguemos a donde esta Ace y no vamos a salir de ahi sin el. Yo: pòdemos entrar con las capas de invisibilidad asi entraremos sin que nos vean. Vero: creo que si que va a ser dificil llegar hasta donde esta Ace. Yo: ademas hay caracoles de vigilancia por todas las plantas y un monton de guardiascontrolando cada zona por la camara, hay que andarse con cuidado y no hacer ningun ruido, eh Luffy, eh Vero. que si empezais a pelear ya la tenemos bien jodida. Luffy: que si que no vamos a pelear. Yo: eso espero y mas os vale. Ya estabamos llegando a impel down, alli vimos el barco de Newgate y Desembarcamos. Newgate: pero ustedes que hacen aqui? Yo:Billy, Newgate. Billy fue a abrazarme. Luffy: que que hacemos aqui? lo mismo que vosotros supongo. Yo: es nuestro hermano y no pienso dejar que muera a manos del govierno, el me dijo que no vinieramos pero da igual, queremos sacarle de aqui. Billy: es mi amigo y tampoco pienso dejar que muera. Vero: asi que tu eres el famoso Billy. Bily: y tu la famosa Vero y el famoso Luffy, si Ace me hablo mucho de vosotros. Vero: y Ann de tui porsupuesto. Billy: si, mucho gusto. Vero: igualmente. Luffy: encantado Billy. Newgate: no es por nada pero no podemos perder tiempo, ya hemos perdido la mitad, devemos entrar pero cagando leches. Yo: si, tomar, las capas de invisibilidad, procurar no hacer ruido y sobretodo nada de discusiones. Vero: que nooo tranquila. Todos nos pusimos las capas y yo abri la puerta de la prision. Yo: alojomora. Entramos todos. Yo: bien ya estamos dentro, nos quedan por bajar 5 niveles y no sera facil precisamente. Vero: Luffy donde vas? espera. Luffy: hay que darse prisa. Yo: pero esque este tio nunca escucha. Vero: Luffy ven aqui. Billy: Luffy creo que no deveriamos separarnos porque de un momento a otro nos podrian pillar. Todos fuimos en silencio al segundo nivel pasando el primero y en el segundo nos encontramos al basilisco pero procurabamos no hacer ruido pero... Vero: aaaaaaaaaah. Luffy: Vero. Vero: que, que clase de bicho es ese? Yo: sh. El basilisco nos oyo. Seguiamos con las capas pero hechamos a correr y Luffy y yo ivamos derribandolos uno a uno pero nos seguian, el basilisco y otros bichos. Yo: desmayus. Vero: que clase de bicho es ese el que nos persigue? Yo: el basilisco, una criatura mitologica mitad pollo mitad serpiente y no le mireis a los ojos os dejara petrificados. Luffy: joder con el bicho parece familia de la diosas serpiente. Billy: si tener cuidado chicos. Nos topamos con un leon y unos cuantos lobos que tambien nos perseguian y llegamos al nivel 3. Luffy: cago eeeeen que frio haceeeeee. Vero: me muero de friooooo. Billy: joder que frio, corramos las escaleras del nivel 4 no deven de estar muy lejos. Todos empezamos a correr pero nos perseguian mas lobos. Luffy: mierda mas lobos, esquer ya no he tenido bastante? Vero: loboooooos. Billy: correr. Billy se encargo de derrivar a todos los lobos. Vero:me muero de frio. Luffy: que frio. Billy: tranquilos alli estan las escaleras. Yo: mirar alli. Llegamos al nivel 4 pero Vero no soporta el frio y estaba congelada. Luffy: Ann tenemos un problema. Yo: joder, cogela Luffy. Luffy cogio a Vero y bajamos al nivel 4 donde hacia mucho calor. Luffy: joder ahora hace mucho calor. Vero se descongelo. Yo: que calor. Esperar.Temperius. Luffy: ahora se esta mejor. Vero: no hace un poco de frio aqui? Yo: si pero esque si no nos morimos de calor. Billy: mirar chicos, las escaleras alli. Fuimos corriendo a las escaleras y al fin bajamos al nivel 5 pero nos chocamos con alguien y nos habian pillado. - a donde os creeis que vais piratas? Nos quitamos las capas. Luffy: uiiii. Vero: vamos a rescatar a Ace y a salir de aqui con el. Yo: Vero. - permitirme, soy Maguellan el jefe de los carceleros de esta prision inposible de entrar y salir, como aveis entrado? Luffy: pues a escondidas con las capas que nos dios Ann, son invisibles. Yo: Luffy. Billy: pero para que deciis? Maguellan: os han visto las camaras de vigilancia, al parecer os perseguian los animalesa guardianes y supimos que habia entrado alguien. Vosotros sois Ann, Luffy, Vero y Billy y Newgate, verdad? Billy: si y tenemos un poco de prisa saves? Maguellan: no pienso dejaros marchar asi como si nada, sois criminales igual que vuestros padres. Yo: mi padre no era un criminal por mucho que el govierno le considerara asi, ers un buen pirata. Vero: y el nuestro tampoco lo es, lucha por su libertad y nosotros por la de nuestro hermano. Luffy: quiza algun dia yo llegue a ser como mi padre pero ahora vamos a luchar por la libertad de nuestroo hermano, el no tiene porque estar aqui. Maguellan: tarde amigos mios, vuestro hermano Ace esta apunto de ser llevado al cuartel de marineford y alli en el patibulo sera ejecutado y ahora junto a vosotros. Quie entra aqui ya no sale vivo o ya no sale libremente. Yo: no tengo tiempo para charlas devemos ir a por nuestro hermano y vamos a inpedir su ejecucion. Maguellan: no, no podreis, van a estar los Shichibukais vigilandole y todos los almirantes y vicealmirantes y entonces se armara una buena porque aparecera barbablannca y habra la mayor guerra que uvo jamas. Billy: que te cres que nos asusta? Ace es mi amigo y hermano de ellos asi que vamos a por el. Newgate: es nuestro primo. Yo: que? Newgate: lueg oos lo explico. Maguellan: sois familia eh, mas razon aun para ejecutaros, de aqui no sale ni dios. Maguellan empezo a sacar veneno por su cuerpo. Maguellan: poseo la fruta veneno veneno, nadie me ha vencido aun con esta fruta todo lo contrario, les mate yo mismo con el veneno. Luffy: eso tendremos que verlo. Chicos ir a por Ace yo me encargo de este. Vero: pero Luffy te va a matar. Luffy: be con ellos Vero, yo estare bien Yo: pero Luffy tu eres tonto melon? que no puedes luchar contra el. Luffy: si puedo, tranquilos estare ahi enseguida. Vero:si. Todos fuimos al nivel6 y Luffy se quedo a luchar contra maguellan pero yo no podia dejar que Luffy muriera porque tuve una vision y no era buena asi que les dije a los demas que siguieran. Subi al nivel 5 y encontre a Luffy ahi en el suelo con mucho veneno y con los ojos en blanco,Maguellan se habia ido. Yo: Luffy, la virgen, y ahora que hago no tengo el antidoto y tiene mucho veneno. * mientras abajo. Vero: deveriamos subir Ann ha dicho que no era nada bueno. Billy: a ido ella, enseguida vendra. Vero: si. Cuando llegaron a la celda de Ace el ya no estaba pero estaba Jimbe, el antiguo Shichibukai . Jimbe: no puede ser, vosotros sois... Vero: yo soy Vero y Ann acaba de subir con nuestro hermano Luffy, somos los hermanos menores de Ace. Newgate: y yo soy Newgate y este es mi hermano Billy y Ace y Ann son mis primos. Jimbe: a si. Ace me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y me ha dicho que vendriais a buscarle pero ya es tarde se lo acaban de llevar al ascensor, aun estais a tiempo. Vero: pero dfevemos esperar a Luffy y a Ann. Jimbe: Ann tendra para rato, Maguellan ya lo habra vencido con su veneno, ir al al nivel 5 pero que no os atrapen, deveis permanecer unidos para rescatar a vuestro hermano pero tendreis que hacerlo en marineford si quereis esperarles. Vero: son nuestros hermanos y no pensamos salir de aqui sin ellos.. Jimbe: pues ir vamoss. Newgate: gracias Jimbe. Jimbe: de nada. Los demas fueron al nivel 5. Vero: Luffy. Billy: Luffy. Vero: Maguellan, se va a cagar. Yo: si, maldito carcelero cabron diarreas, cure a Luffy con un tratamiento. Vero: tu barita? Yo: mucho mejor, unas yerbas curativas, son el antidoto perfecto para este t ipo de veneno, Luffy ya esta bien , no recordaba que las tenia ahi, siempre las llevo en la mochila por si acaso, llevo todo tipo de medicinas no vaya a ser que alguien lo necesite, pero los efectos secundarios son que ahra tiene 10años menos de vida pero lo inportante esque Luffy ha sobrevivido.. Vero: gracias Ann, de nada. Billy: ay mi kuki, ay mi kuki. Yo: si, cojamos a Luffy, pronto despertara. Vero: si, gracias Ann, eres genial, te adoro hermanita. Yo: gracias, tambien es mi hermano y no podia dejar que se muriera. Billy: llegamos tarde, a Ace se lo habian llevado ya ahora ahora ya estara de camino a marineford, devemos darnos prisa. Fuimos al nivel 4, ya casi estabamos y al fin llegamos al nivel 2 pero estaba la puerta bloqueada por veneno. Vero: cago en... estacerrada y con veneno. Yo: maldito carcelero cabron, cuando te pille te vas a cagar, vas a morir ante terrible sufrimiento y te vas a cagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hermano, Maguellan hijo puta. Billy: no se que vamos a sacar asi como no pensemos algo. Newgate: yo me encargo. Yo: tu eres tonto primo? asi no vas a abrirnos paso, vas a morir ante terrible sufrimiento. Billy: pensemos otra cosa, mente fria. Vero: me lo parecio a mi o Newgate antes dijo que Ace y Ann eran sus primos? Yo: es verdad. Newgate: bueno, no se si os lo habran contado o no pero la verdad... somos primos por parte de la hermana de su mamá Yo: estas diciendo que mi madre es hermana de la tuya y nadie de aqui sabia nada? Newgate: eso dije. Mi mamá se llama Portgas D. Ann. Yo: se llama como yo, me puso ese nombre por ella. Newgate: si, efectivamente por eso somosp rimos, Ace, tu y yo, prima. Yo: vaya, que solpresa. Vero: como mola sois primos, no sabia que Rouge tenia hermanas. Newgate: pues los tiene y de hecho Luffy y tu tambien lo sois, primos mios claro, los hermanos de mis primos tambien son mis primos. Billy: si, ahora que ya lo savemos vamos a pensar algo, Ann, tu con tu barita no puedes abrir paso? Yo: no, no puedo, la barita solo abre puertas cerradas no tapadas con veneno. Vero: pues tenemos un poco de prisa. Billy: eso ya lo savemos. Vero: y si la quemase? Yo: no creo que sea buena idea. Intentare pensar algo rapido. Billy: el veneno no lo podemos tocar on las manos. Yo: no. Vero: Ann, seguro que no hay un hechizo para esto? creo que si. Yo: yo que se hija, tantos hechizos ya... espera un momento, una cosita que se me viene a la mente, me se un hechizo que sirve para quitar el veneno de donde sea. Vero: para hacerlo desaparecer? Yo. si. De pronto vino alguien absorviendolo todo. Yo: si es... - Teach: hola hermana de puño de fuego, volvermos a vernos. Yo: para t u informacion tengo nombre y ademas, eres el barbudo cabron que trajo a mi hermano hasta aqui. - si, claro que si, como lo saves? Yo: soy vidente y ya imagine quep asaria esto y ademas me lo dijo el. Vero: quien es ese? Yo: el estupido menso barbudo peludo de barbanegra, Teach, ya me vencio una vez y no pienso dejar que me venza esta vez porque te vas a cagar barbudo cabron! Teach: aaa, veo que aun te acuerdas, te venci yo mismo y estuviste a punto de morir. Billy: yo la salve y estuvo al borde de la muerte. Vero: a si? Yo: si, larga historia pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicar nada tenemos que ir a por Ace. Teach: creo que llegais un poco tarde, a vuestro quqerido hermano se lo acaban de llevar ahora mismo y ademasyo ahora soy el nuevo shichibukai. Billy: genial, renunciaras ya veras. Newgate: vamos a darnos prisa que si no no lo atraparemos. * viene Jimbe corriendo. Newgate: Jimbe. Jimbe: devemos darnos prisa. Yo: si. Teach: teniendo en cuenta que soy mucho mas fuerte que vosotros, os dejare marchar, no vamos a perdere el tiempo en luchar. Vero: nos dejas marchar? Teach: si, notengo porque perder el tiempo con vosotros, de todos modos le van a tener que ejecutar igual. Vero: gracias Teach. Teach: no hay porque darlas tampoco soy vuestro amigo ni nada de eso eh. Newgate cogio a Luffy y todos nos fuimos al nivel 1. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu artículo. Categoría:Historias